The virtualizing technology in cloud computing provides a new concept for the solutions of traditional problems from some aspects. However as a kind of newly emerging technology, the virtualizing technology still suffer from many deficiencies in the work of managing and detecting the performances of virtual machines resources. The author of a paper “Toward an architecture for monitoring private clouds” in 2011 also pointed out the importance of cloud monitoring. While there are many solutions for the management and deployment of cloud, the technology of cloud monitoring still has not kept the pace with times.
The performance characteristic of a system is determined by the characteristic of the system itself and load characteristic of application services running on the system, and it describes a basic system characteristic quantitatively. Therefore, how to determine load characteristics of application services so as to know about the environment in which the entire system is located has an important significance.
Currently, there are no accurate solutions for load evaluations of virtual machines, and most of the solutions determine load states based on an artificial operating state or a macro operating state of virtual machine (e.g., predicting the state of load in the future of a load and its general performance requirements according to the number of users), and load state evaluation is conducted in a relative single and simple way.